Won't Let You Go
by HotStuffVriska
Summary: Sasuke cheated on his true love. Sasuke moves after making the biggest mistake of his life. Now Sasuke is back 6 years later to win Naruto's heart once again. He discovered Naruto has a son...Sasuke's son. Can Sasuke win Naru back? Sasunaru. Nejinaru. Yaoi. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were in love but when Sasuke turned 16 he cheated on Naruto and shortly after he moved cities. Little did Sasuke know Naruto was pregnant with his child. Now Sasuke's back 6 years later determined to win back Naruto's heart but now Naruto has a boyfriend, a kid, and a job. Will Sasuke be able to get Naruto to understand why he left and understand how much Sasuke truly loves him? SASUNARU. YAOI. LITTLE BIT OF NEJINARU. MPREG.

**( READ THE BOLDED ONES TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY BETTER)**

Questions people might ask:

Is it Nejinaru or Sasunaru?

Sasunaru is main. It starts with Sasunaru and will end with Sasunaru. I do really like the Nejinaru ship though.

Will Neji be alone and sad at the end?

No I'll hook him up with someone. Feel free to give suggestions.

Will there be lemons?

Yes. I'll give a warning before they come so you can skip it if you want.

**Why does Sasuke cheat!?**

**Sasuke truly does love Naruto but Naruto wasn't being sexualy active lately. Sasuke was 16 drunk, horny and slept with (you guessed it) Sakura. Naruto finds out and tells Sauske he hates him and never wants to see him again. **

**Why does Sasuke move?**

**Naruto catches them in the act and tells Sasuke he hates him, and never wants to see him again yatta yatta. Sasuke moves with his family because his dad had a great job opportunity and Sasuke couldn't bare seeing Naruto everyday at school knowing the blonde hated him. He couldn't bare to see the one he loves move on .**

Why does Sasuke come back when he's 22?

Sasuke is unhappy. He tries everyday not to think of Naruto and tries to see other people but nothing works. He realizes its time to stop feeling sorry for himself and take action! He decides its time to win Naruto's heart back.

**How does Naruto give birth?**

**In my story's world some boys can give birth. Its a genetics thing. Its kinda rare but not unheard of. **

KEY TO MY WRITING STYLE:

"Talking." Said HotStuffVriska.

Thinking.' Thought HotStuffVriska

Prolog:

"So your going back for real Sasuke?" Itachi asked standing in Sasuke's doorway as he watched his little brother pack.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"It's been six years Sasuke..He's probably moved on." Itachi said honestly.

"You think I don't know that?" Sasuke growled. Itachi sighed.

Naruto Uzamaki was Sasuke's best friend when he was little. When they were 14 Sasuke told Naruto he loved him.

"I'm saying this because Im your older brother and I want you to be happy. I know that you loved him and all but If you go there and he rejects you , I think... it'd be too much." Itachi said solemnly.

...

"You want me to be happy?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded.

"So you don't me to go because you think he has long forgotten me and seeing him again with his own life without me will be too much and drive me over the edge?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. " itachi said.

"Itachi I'm not happy now. I haven't been ever since I left. I'm not giving up on him. I tried! Trust me , I did try to move on, but I couldn't so Im done waiting, and denying. I'm getting him back." Sasuke said his voice laced with determination.

Author note: I know it's short but I'm just starting. Anyways review and stuff. Next chapter will be **much** longer.

Sorry for bad grammer or spelling.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were in love, but when Sasuke turned 16 he cheated on Naruto ,and shortly after he moved cities. Little did Sasuke know Naruto was pregnant with his child. Now Sasuke's back 6 years later determined to win back Naruto's heart, but now Naruto has a boyfriend, a kid, and a job. Will Sasuke be able to get Naruto to understand why he left and understand how much Sasuke truly loves him? SASUNARU. YAOI. LITTLE BIT OF NEJINARU. MPREG.

I got like 11 revives which is awesome so thank you all very much!

Now something I must address- I accidently said last chapter that Naruto didn't want to go all the way yet. I have fixed it BTW. I had a derp moment. Sasuke and Naruto had sex before but lately Naruto hadn't been feeling well, was busy with school work, and junk so they hadn't had sex in a month or two. (You can probably guess why he wasn't feeling well). Anyways Sasuke was horny and drunk, etc . Soon after Sasuke left Naruto found out he was prego. So yeah I hope non eof you are confused on tha anymore. :)

_Flashback._

_Sasuke loped into class one fall morning. His eyes gazed over his classmates. He spotted his favorite blonde and walked over to his desk. Said blonde had his head in a book. _

_"Cramming?" Sasuke asked with a slight smirk. Naruto looked up to see his boyfriend. _

_"Yes! I forgot we had that huge test today!" Naruto said obviously freaking out. _

_"Hn. Dobe of course you forgot." Sasuke said smugly. _

_"Don't call me that teme! Naruto yelled. _

_end of flashback_

'I hate airplanes.' Sasuke thought bitterly. All the people crammmed up together and sitting right next to complete strangers. Sometimes its not that bad but with Sasuke's luck he was always sat by a lovestruck schoolgirl or a smelly 40 year old eating a bucket of fried chicken.

One 4 hour flight later.

Once the plan landed Sasuke got his luggage and hurried out. He walked though the Konoha airport. Once he stepped out side a familiar sent filled his nostrils. The smell of cherry blossoms. The city of Konoha has always been know for a mass amount of cherry blossom trees. He looked around to see that not much had changed. The large buildings ,cozy homes, large patches of perfect greenery, and colorful shops were all there. Sasuke walked through the city as waves of nostalgia rushed through him. He walked by Konoha high. Were himself and Naruto went. He saw his old home, with a new car in the drive wave. As he strolled through the street he saw Ichiraku's Ramen. Sasuke remembered how Naruto and him would go there almost dally. Not because Sasuke wanted, no Sasuke didn't really like ramen at all. It was Naruto who was obsessed with the slippery chicken flavored noodles. He signed audibly and walked. He looked on his Google Maps to find where the nicest hotel was. The chidori inn was just a few blocks away and got 5 stars. Satisfied with that Sasuke changed his route. Soon Sasuke was almost there. It was behind the elementary school. All the children were outside playing at the moment. Recess Sasuke assumed. As he walked past the children he spotted one kid that made him stop abruptly.

There was a 6 year old looking boy. The boy was sitting crossed legged in the grass playing little attention to the rest of his classmates that were flailing and mucking about. He sat with a book in his hands. Sasuke didn't stop because of what the kid was doing, no not at all, it was how he looked. The boy had black wild hair, whisker markings on his cheeks, pale skin, and insanely clear azure eyes that put shame to the ocean. The boy had a kind smile and black glasses. The boy looked up from his book. His gaze meet Sasuke's.

"RECESS IS OVER!" A loud voice boomed. The kids all groaned as the walked back into the building. The boy snapped out of his daze and blush a bit for staring at a stranger. He shut the book and scurried off into the school.

' That boy has his eyes. His whiskers and my- No. It can't.' Sasuke thought.

TBC.

Hope you enjoyed! 3. Review please and Ill update soon. :)


End file.
